Codo A Codo, Dragón
by Yenapa
Summary: Todos tenemos un enemigo alguna vez, ya sea por religion, o politica, o por una ridiculez cualquiera que ocurrio hace años... Pero aveces, llega el despreciable momento en que llega una amenaza mayor, y tenemos que trabajar codo a codo con él, para salir ambos victoriosos, dandonos cuenta, que aquellos problemas del pasado, ya no importan, y nunca debieron importar...
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos llameaban de rabia, sentia su ira a punto de apoderarse de si, solo podía verla prepara una flecha bendecida por el Sol en el arco de Auri-El sonriendo victoriosa, mientras él lo unico que hacía era preparar su Espadón.

\- Me sorprende cuanto has mejorado, Brodek. - Comento Rada sonriendo maliciosa y caminando lentamente alrededor del Imperial amenazando con disparar. - ¡No se molesten en intervenir!. - Dijo a los soldados Capas De La Tormenta, quien solo estaban de espectadores. - Yo me encargare de él. -

\- Entendido, Hoja De La Tormenta. - Respondió un soldado, que, aun debajo de aquel casco de metal tipico de los soldados Capas De La Tormenta, sonreía, pues sabía que ella acabaría con él.

\- Rada, pensé que tu eras mejor que esto, estas en el camino quivocado, no se que te metio Ulfic en la cabeza pero entiende que es una mentira. - Insistio Brodek, en posición firme y defensiva, viendo primero a la Elfo Del Bosque, y despues al montón de cadaveres de los Thalmor que se notaban entre la nieve del exterior de la embajada de los Thalmor.

Los Capas De La Tormenta de verdad se había lucido, ni un soldado creyente de Talos habia sido asesinado, la unica sangre derramada era la de los Altos Elfos y demas Imperiales, había invadido, tendido una trampa, y hecho una masacre peor que la que ocurrio en Helgen, no sabía si había sido Ulfric, o Galmar, o la propia Rada quien había planeado aquello, pero sospechaba que acertaría la tercera opción.

Brodek fue quien ataco primero, corrio hacia Rada e intento propinarle una estocada con su Espadón, pero ella lo esquivo y guardo su flecha bendecida por el Sol, y su arco otorgado por el ultimo Elfo de la Nieve vivo e hizo aparecer un arco de Ébano con magia, para disparar una lluvia de flehas a partir de disparar 7 flechas a Brodek, quien bloqueo las suficientes para no provocar en si mismo una herida de gravedad, sintio un puñetazo en la cara de parte de la Bosmer y despues una patada en el estomago. Pero esquivo a tiempo un disparo de la flecha de Ébano de parte de la Elfo, aunque este le provoco un corte casi considerable en el brazo.

\- Si... Definitivamente haz mejorado desde la ultima vez... - Admitio Hoja De La Tormenta sonriendo burlona. - Pensé que pasaría lo mismo de la ultima vez de nuestro encuentro al buscar la Corona Dentada. -

Brodek gruño con rabia al recordar aquello, ayudaba a Ventus y a Ban junto a otros Imperiales para buscar aquella Corona antigua, mas los Capas De La Tormenta lograron entrar y tomar aquel tesoro. Rada estuvo alli, aunque en ese tiempo era conocida como "La Nueva" o "La Sin Sangre", ya que apenas acababa de unirse a los Capas De La Tormenta en ese tiempo.

Huvo una gran masacre ese día, muchos Imperiales murieron, y aunque Rada era nueva en los Capas De La Tormenta, fue lo bastante rapida para herir gravemente a Ventus y debilitar a Ban, para la fortuna de Brodek, no los mato, solo tardaron en recuperarse, aunque ese había sido un golpe realmente duro, Rada logro apuñalar al mismisimo Brodek, y gracias a ella, los Capas De La Tormenta se hicieron con la Corona Dentada, fue humillante ese día para Brodek, y mas para Ventus, quien recibio una reprimenda o regañina del General, por haber sido casi asesinado a Sangre fria por una "Novata" como se consideraba en aquel entonces.

Al final, Rada no solo fue la que provoco aquella derrota en la busqueda de la Corona Dentada, sino que se convirtio, en el tercer problema mas grande para los Imperiales, despues de Galmar Puño de Piedra, y Ulfric Capa De La Tormenta.

Pero el temor de los Imperiales aumento cuando descubrieron que Rada, ahora la conocida como Hoja De La Tormenta, no solo era de grandes habilidades y de alto Rango para ser una Elfo entre Nórdicos.

Resulto que era la Sangre De Dragón.

Y era parte de las filas enemigas.

El General maldijo a los Cuatro Vientos, preguntando por qué los Ocho habían hecho a la destructora de Alduin su enemiga, ese definitivamente seria un gran problema para el Imperio.

Pero despues el General se calmo, pues pocas semanas despues había descubierto que Brodek era tambien un dragón. Pero no era un Sangre de Dragón como Rada, era un dragón hijo de una dragón que se había ocultado bajo apariencia humana.

\- Pense que el Sargento Ventus podía dar mas que eso. - Se burlo Rada recordando aquella masacre que provoco cuando buscaba la Corona Dentada con Galmar y los soldados. - Pero no es momento para fijarme en eso, ¿No es asi, Brodek?. -

Esto colmo la paciencia de Brodek, intento atacar a Rada, tratando de apuñalarla justo en el abdomen, pero sintio una punzada de dolor en su hombro, miro a este, y vio a una flecha de Ébano incrustada en su hombro. Aullo de dolor por segunda vez al mirarla. - ¡Perra malnacida!. -

\- Si... Has mejorado bastante... Pero parece que te sobreestime. - Rada volvio a burlarse, antes de desenvainar su espada de Ébano que traia cargada en su cintura bajo un forro de cuero que le curbia. - Adios Brodek... Fue un gusto combatir contra ti. - Se despidio, ya había jugado lo suficiente con aquel Dragón, Rada era una Sangre De Dragón, y un Sangre De Dragón era el mayor matadragones de todo Skyrim o incluso Tamriel, y por ende, ella debía acabar con él y absorber su alma, aunque tomaria el arma de Brodek como recuerdo.

O esos fueron sus planes, hasta que sintieron como el suelo temblaba un poco. - ¿Pero qué...?. - Murmuro Brodek en voz baja, antes de sentir una mano peluda en su hombo. - Tambien sentiste eso, ¿No, White?. -

\- Lamento la tardanza. - Se disculpor el Khajiita. - Y si... Y eso no fue un terremoto. -

Volvieron a sentir otro temblor... Pero esta vez acompañado por un rugido. - Ralof... Llevate a los demas soldados de aqui. - Dijo Rada mirando al Nórdico con el que escapo de Helgen.

\- ¿Qué?. - Pregunto el rubio confundido. - ¿Por qué?. - Volvio a preguntar, parecia que los demas soldados estaban igual que Ralof.

\- ¡RALOF VUELVE CON LOS DEMAS A VENTALIA!. - Ordeno Rada mirando al Nórdico con preocupación.

Ralof miro a los demas soldados, para despues mirar a Rada. - Esta bien. - Volvio a mirar a sus camaradas de armas. - Crean en ella, sabe de que está hablando. - Y con esto, él y la tropa se fueron, alejandose y salvandose de una muerte segura.

En cuanto a Rada, Brodek y White, volvieron a sentir otro temblor, pero esta vez mas fuerte, Rada hizo desaparecer arco y flechas de Ébano, guardo su espada, y saco su el Arco de Auri-El y su flecha bendecida por el Sol, apuntando hacia el cielo.

Un dragón sobrevolo sobre ellos. Pero este no era un dragón cualquiera.

Era la viva imagen de Alduin... Rada sospecho que podria ser él.

\- Maldita sea, crei que había acabado contigo en Sovngarde. - Maldijo Rada con furia de volver a ver a ese bicho en Skyrim. Miro al cielo, sus ojos violetas empezaron a brillar de determinación que solo un Sangre De Dragón poseía, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones gritó. - ¡FUS RO DA!. -

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Cuanto tiempo de no escribir para Skyrim, x,v**_

 _ **Me siento bien de volver a escribir esto.**_

 _ **Me tome la molestia de incluir a mi querido amigo Brodek al fic, pero esta vez con un rumbo distinto en las historia.**_

 ** _Sobre el final de este cap, ¿Es Alduin?, ¿No lo es?. Eso lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo, :3_**

 ** _¡Me despido!, ojala y les vaya bien, ¡Y cuidense de los Thalmor!_**

 ** _¡Bye, Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese grito logro aturdir un poco a aquel Dragón, y Rada provecho para disparar uma flecha bendecida por el Sol, pero para su mala suerte, no logro darle ni siquiera, el dragón logró esquivar la flecha apenas recuperó el sentido.

\- ¡MIERDA!. - Grito Rada esquivando la llamarada de fuego, pero empujó a Brodek con ella, salvandolos a ambos.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!. - Pregunto Brodek confundido.

Rada ignoro esa pregunta. - ¿Importa?, por lo menos se útil y ayúdame con Alduin. - Ordenó, preparando una ballesta sacada de quien sabe donde, no iba a desperdiciar flechas mágicas que fallarian.

White miró al cielo, contemplanto sorprendido a aquel dragón volar por los cielos. - Entonces ese es Alduin. - Murmuró para sí mismo.

\- Si... Pero si no quieres que esa cosa te convierta en Khajiita asado, más te vale moverte de ahí. - Advirtió Rada retrocediendo un poco y apuntando con su ballesta.

Brodek no espero ni un solo momento, para tener por lo menos un poco más de alcanze a la bestia, trepó por las Ruinas de la embajada Thalmor hasta el punto más alto, y de su mano izquierda, género fuego azul, ya dominaba mejor, sus poderes de dragón, y ya no necesitaba mostrar parte de su apariencia de dragón. - Vamos... Acércate. - Susurraba Brodek preparando su mano y su Espado, mientras veía a Rada esquivar los ataquesbde Alduin mientras le disparaba varios virotes de acero de su ballesta, esperando el momento en que pueda hacerlo caer.

\- ¡YOL TOOR SHUL!. - Grito Rada, esta vez su voz no fue fuerza, fue un fuego abrazador que se dirigió a Alduin, que logró darle por fin el grito. - Te tengo. - Dijo sonriendo, tomó otra gran bocanada de aire. - ¡JOOR ZAH FRUL!. - El grito también le dio a Alduin, pero este logro arremeter con la misma alma del hijo de Akatosh, fue forzado aterrizar. - Te derrote una vez, una segunda será fácil. - Comento Rada ogurllosa, sacando su espada de Ébano con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda, su daga de Ébano, la albina aprovecho y le propinó a Alduin una estocada cerca de su nariz e incrustar su espada cerca de sus ojos, logrando hacer que el dragón rugiera de dolor. Pero se sorprendió al tener que esquivar fuego azul que le dio al lomo de Alduin y casi a ella, miro por encima de las Ruinas de la embajada, donde vio a Brodek con sus manos envueltas en llama azul.

\- ¡White aléjate de allí!. -

El Khajiita, quien con su espada regalada por su mentora, le propinaba varios cortes al cuerpo de Alduin, quien de inmediato obedeció.

Rada, observó un poco confundida el acto del felino, no fue hasta que vio una explosión al lado de ella, y el latigazo de la cola de Alduin lo que la obligó a alejarse. - ¡¿Pero que Demonios?!. - Grito al ver como las minas de Brodek explotaban cerca de Alduin, causándole daño, pero eso fue suficiente para permitir que Alduin pudiera volver a elevarse. - Mierda... - Maldijo entre dientes, ella ya dabía como pelear contra Alduin, producto de haberlo enfrentado en la Garganta del Mundo, y sabía que debía mantenerlo en tierra para tener ventaja. - Brodek es un idiota. - Dijo para sí misma, mientras volvía a preparar su ballesta, ojala haya traído la espada de Lord Harkon que consiguió matandolo y ayudando a Serana.

Alduin logro sobrevolar sobre Rada y propinarle un latigazo con su cola, logrando derribarla, pero cuando la vio levantarse, utilizo un Thu'um que provocó una lluvia de meteoritos, tal y como lo hizo en Helgen, y por estar en desventaja, aprovecho para propinarle varios zarpazos y mordidas, y retirarse, no sin antes decir. - Pagarás Dovahkiin, te enviaré a Sovngarde y devorare tu alma. -

\- ¡AH!. - Grito la albina al sentir como varias rocas caían a ella agravando sus heridas. - Mierda... - Mascullo, para esconderse por las Ruinas de aquella embajada, evitándose un muerte segura.

Brodek bloqueaba todos los meteoritos que podía con su Espadón pero eran demasiandos, White aunque podía esquivarlos sabía que si seguían ahí, estarían muertos, corriendo, lograron alejarse lo suficiente como para que ningún meteorito pudiera caerles, aunque esperaron para que la lluvia de meteoritos cesará.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, la lluvia cesó, Brodek, con arma preparada, fue el primero en acercarse a las Ruinas, detrás de él estaba White, quizá Alduin sigue cerca, y no querían caer en la trampa o ataque de aquel bicho, las manos del Semi-Dragón se aferraron a su arma al escuchar y ver parte de las Ruinas caer al suelo, y Rada salió de los escombros.

\- ¡Detente!. - Ordenó Brodek apundole con su Espadón del Caballo Negro.

Rada le miro arqueando una ceja. - ¿Enserio?, fue Alduin quien me dejo así, no tu, así que si vas a matarme lo harás por ventaja y sin honor. - Dijo para soltar un quejido por la heridade su abdomen. - Además soy la única que le puede dar muerte a Alduin, si no lo mató, él destruirá el Skyrim que conocemos y matara personas inocentes, tanto de Imperio, como de Capa De La Tormenta. Si me matas, matarás a toda Skyrim. -

Brodek frunció un poco el ceño. - Mira como te dejó. - Respondió bajando su Espadón.

Rada soltó una risa. - Solo fueron unas bajas. - Soltó otro quejido por sus hemorragias. - Además fue tu culpa. -

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?!. - Pregunto Brodek indignado.

\- Brodek fue quien puso esas minas que le hicieron daño a Alduin. - Mención White defendiendo al Semi-Dragón.

\- Exacto, fue Brodek quien puso esas minas que me obligaron a retroceder, ayudando a Alduin para poder escapar y dejarme de este modo. - Explicó la Elfo Del Bosque, Brodek abrió un poco los ojos al oír eso. - Para pelear contra Alduin tienes que hacer que aterrize y mantenerlo en tierra, si quieres matarlo no puede volar, ¿Quién peleó contea él antes aquí?, par de bastardos. - Agregó.

Brodek preparo su Espadón y White su espada. - De todas formas, si llegarás a algún lado, llegarás ante el General Tulio, ahora eres prisionera de guerra. - Declaró el peli-negro.

\- ¡JA!, ¡¿Prisionera de guerra?!. - Se burló Rada entre carcajadas. - Si algún día llegare ante el General Tulio, será con mi espada para entregarle su cabeza a Ulfric. - Declaró la morena. - ¡FUS RO DAH!. - Uso el Thu'um contra ambos Imperiales, que pudo mandarlos a volar por la fuera del grito. - ¡WULD NAH KEST!. - Este grito no fue para atacar, fue para que Rada aumentará su velocidad y pudiera alejarse de las Ruinas de la embajada, desapareciendo de la vista de los Imperiales.

\- ¡MIERDA!. - Maldijo Brodek levantándose del suelo, pero ya no había rastro de la Elfo. - ¿En donde esta?. - Pregunto, viendo como White se levantaba.

\- ¡ZUL MEY GUT!. - Escucharon gritar a Rada, pero esta vez, no se pudo identificar de que dirección vino ese grito.

Mientras ellos le buscaban, Rada, ya a una distancia segura, con algo de dificultad por las heridas, se monto a su caballo blanco. - Vámonos Vanitas. - Dijo para que su cabello comenzara cabalgar.

* * *

Detuvo a su caballo, y le acarició entre sus orejas con suavidad, había llegado al campamento de los Capas De La Tormenta, sus heridas le ardían como mil demonios en el culo o quizá peor, estaba a punto de perder sus fuerzas.

\- ¡RADA!. - Escucho una voz conocida, estaba aliviada de oírla.

\- Ralof, ja... Que bueno que me escuchaste cuando te dije que te fueras. - Río Rada agradecida de ver a su amigo en buenas condiciones, el Nórdico le ayudo a bajarse de su caballo y le sostuvo para que no cayera al caminar.

\- ¿Perdón?, ¡¿Cómo terminaste de ese modo?!. - Pregunto el Rubio alarmado, es que los Nórdicos se apreciaban como hermanos, y si había un Elfo que les acompañaba, ayudaba y era amigo, también se incluía en eso. - ¿Acaso fue...?. -

\- No te hagas ideas. - Interrumpió Rada para toser un poco. - No fue ese crió de Brodek, ni su mascota. - Dijo, a lo ultimo se refirió a White. - Fue Alduin. -

\- ¡¿Alduin?!. - Pregunto Ralof incrédulo. - Pensé que lo habías matado hace unos años en Sovngarde. - Comento.

En efecto, Rada había acabado con Alduin hace unos años, ahora que era conocida como Hoja De La Tormenta, y tenía un puesto tan alto como el de Galmar, pero es que cuando estaban a pnto de acabar con esa guerra, ¿Ese bicho regresaba?. - Yo también lo creí, según ellos Alduin iba a morir así, debo ir con los Barbas Grises. - Se quejó por la herida en su abdomen aun sangraba.

\- ¡Ayuda aqui, necesito atención médica!. - Pidió Ralof a gritos, y en poco tiempo varios soldados llegaron al socorro.

\- ¡Hoja De La Tormenta!. - Gritaron los soldados al verla a esa Elfo de Alto Rango alen ese estado.

Los Nórdicos llevaron a la oji-violeta donde se encontraba el curandero del campamento quien comenzó a cerrar la herida de su abdomen, y vendar las tantas heridas que provocaban una hemorragia considerable, Rada soportaba el dolor pues estaba despierta, pero también pendaba en que estaría haciendo el General ahora, ojala y no levante sospechas de que lo mordió en Falkreath y ahora es esclavo suyo, ser Vampiro tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus deventajas, pues como era de día, esas heridas ardían más, pero a Rada eso le importaba muy poco.

\- Rada, recibí el mensaje de los soldados. - Dijo una voz entrando a la carpa. - ¿De que querías hablarme?. -

\- Bueno, Galmar... Pensé que hablaríamos luego de que curaran mis heridas... ¡Argh!. - Respondió Rada, para quejarse de la sensación de una aguja incrustada en tu piel y un hilo cerrando la herida. - ¿Hablo con Ralof de lo que pasó?. - Pregunto.

\- Si, ¡¿Cómo que Alduin ha regresado?!. - Pregunto Galmar Puño De piedra con preocupación.

\- No lo sé, los Barbas Grises y Paarthurnax dijeron que Alduin moriría de esa forma, estaban seguros de eso. - Explicó Rada. - Fue él quien me dejo en este estado tan deplorable, no sólo ha vuelto, sino que lo ha hecho siendo mas fuerte. - Agregó. - Debo ir a Alto Hrothgar. - Mascullo intentando levantarse.

\- Debes recuperarte. - Dijo el curandero. - En el estado en que estas te mataran muy fácilmente. - Advirtió.

\- Ya que no tengo mas opción, pasaré a lo segundo, Galmar, hay algo que Ulfric debe ver. - Menciono Rada. - Lo encontré en la Embajada Thalmor antes de destruirla como se ordenó. - Rada saco un libro, y se lo dio a Galmar.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. - Pregunto Puño De Piedra mirando impresionado que en el libro estén los datos de Ulfric, edad, apariencia, historia, bando, aliados, todo.

\- Galmar, hay un espía Thalmor en el Palacio De Los Reyes. - Informo Rada. - Y esta espiando a Ulfric.-

* * *

\- ¡¿Enserio vieron a Alduin?!. - Pregunto el General Tulio a Brodek impresionado.

\- Parece que es más complicado de matar que cualquier otro dragón. - Dijo Brodek seriamente. - Dejo a Rada muy débil, incluso, creo que casi la mata. -

\- ¡¿QUE?!. - Pregunto el General Tulio, pero se veía... ¿Preocupado?.

\- General, ¿Por qué la preocupación?. - Pregunto Ventus con confusión.

Tulio quedo aturdido por un momento al oír esa pregunta, decidió disimular. - No es preocupación, es impresión de que un dragón casi acaba con su miserable vida. - Mentía, se sentía preocupado de que su "Ama" estuviera en peligro de morir, ella le "Iluminó", y no iba a perder eso. - Parece que estas alucinando Ventus, ¡¿Cómo me preocuparía por un Capa De La Tormenta si no fuera por fines de guerra?!. - Mintió.

Ventus y Brodek arquearon una ceja, desde aquella batalla en Falkreath, el General Tulio había estado actuando muy extraño en ciertas ocasiones, y no sabían el por qué.

\- Muchas gracias por el dato, ahora retirense. - OrdenóTulio, para que Sargento y Semi-Dragón se retirarán, dejando solo al General en la sala de planificación.

 _"Espero que Alduin no te haya hecho tanto daño, mi señora"._ Pensó el General Tulio preocupado...

* * *

 _ **¡Y aquí está!, el segundo cap, jeje**_

 _ **Me ha encantado escribir esto, gracias a Brodek117 que me dejo usar su Oc**_

 _ **Sobre lo del General Tulio, ¿Cómo creen que Rada lo convirtió en esclavo?, ¿Acaso es...?**_

 _ **La respuesta es obvia, jaja**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense de los Thalmor, ¡Y que les vaya bien!**_

 _ **¡Bye Bye!**_


End file.
